xXx:The Very Next Level
by DarksideSonic
Summary: xXxKp crossover Drakken comes up with a plan to take over the world and gets his payback on Kim but it also gets Gibbins on his tail who has plans to make Ron the new xXx how will Kim take it? read and find out takes place after So The Drama and xXx2
1. Chapter 1

xXx: The Very Next level

Note: Okay this story has been in the making ever since I first saw xXx and no I have not seen xXx: 2 The Next Level but I will soon. Anyway after that film boomed I thought I would write this as a story that poked fun at the xXx films. So enjoy xXx: The Very Next Level and this is my first story so please no hard reviews

Note: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the xXx films

Chapter 1

Evil Thoughts

It was a dark a cold night at the person inside all the prisoners where asleep but only one was awake this man this villain couldn't sleep at all. He was walking back and forth inside his cell thinking about the night that he almost took over the world for he had come very close to it if it was not for that teen hero Kim Possible he would have done it he would have won. He sat down on his bed thinking about a way to get ravage on Kim Possible and destroy her once and for all but how? He kept on thinking until it suddenly it hit him a plan so evil that there was no way he could loose and that this time no one could stop him not even Kim Possible. 'That's it' he thought but he needed to get out of this person it was not a problem for him he had gotten away many times before. 'All I need to do is get out of here and get my ravage on Kim Possible and what's his name and I Dr. Drakken will rule the world' he said to himself with an evil smile on his face. Darkken knew it was a matter of time before he could get out of here for he had made a phone call to one of his henchmen the another day telling him to get the others and bust him out of jail he didn't care how they did it but as long as they got him out he also told him to get one of his helicopters on top of the person roof. Drakken put his head down and went to sleep knowing that tomorrow he was going to make his escape.

Note: So that's my first chapter I hope you like it and yes you will find out how Drakken makes his escape.


	2. Chapter 2

xXx: The Very Next Level

Note: I am sorry for the last chapter being short this one is a bit longer

Chapter 2

Gibbon's meets Drakken

Meanwhile on a small farm outside on the countryside in a small house farm the secret NSA agency was up to there old plans saving the world and what not their leader Gibbon's was up checking the computers seeing if there was any world crime going on that he should know about.

'Well everything seems to be okay' he said as he looked all over the place

Suddenly the alarm rang and the all of his troops went to there places ready for an enemy attack.

'Alright what the hell's going on hear?' Gibbons said with an angry voice

'Sir someone has broke in though the main gate' one solider said to him

'Oh hell' Gibbons said as he got his shotgun

Gibbons told his troops to go to the main gate and kill whoever it was trying to break in every last one of his troops went to the main gate

'You come with me' Gibbons said to the Harvard student

'What are we going to do Gibbons?' the student said

'Were going to get the hell out of here and kill any mother fucker who gets in our way' Gibbons said as he ran down the hallway

'Good enough for me' the student said as he followed Gibbons down the hallway

As Gibbons and the student went down the hall one of the intruders come face to face with them he was a strong mussed man wherein a gas mask of some sort Gibbons shout him so fast that it sanded his body flying across the room but something was wrong this guy was bleeding but he was bleeding some sort of green goo

'My God there not human' the student said as he looked at the mess

'No there Synthodrone's' Gibbons said as he looked at the body

As time went by Gibbons and the student got to the room that had the really cool car in it they got in the car and made there escape

'So what do we do now?' the student

'What we always do find out who's behind this and save the world' Gibbous said as he drove the car down the road

'So are we going to get a new triple x for this mission?' asked the student

'You bet you're ass were going to get a new triple x but first things first I going to pay an old friend a visit' Gibbons said as stopped the car next to the prison

Gibbons went into the prison and sat in a white room he waited as the guards came in with the man he wanted to see he can in warring that orange prison outfit the man sat down on a seat not far away from Gibbons

'Well well if it isn't my old friend Drew Lipsky' Gibbons said with a smile on his face

'I told you it's Dr.Drakken' Drakken said with an angry voice

'Well Dr.Drakken I know that you're the one that told those synthodrones to attack us' Gibbons said as he looked at Drakken in the face

'Good for you Gibbons' Drakken said as smiled with an evil smile on his face

'Now tell me what the hell you're up to' Gibbons demanded

'Now now I can't tell you that now can now can I Gibbons' Drakken said in a happy voice

'Look I know you're up to something and whatever ever it is I am going to stop it'

Gibbons said

'Good luck to you Gibbons because I am planning something big and when I escape out of this hell hole I am going to put it all together and I am going to rule the world'

Drakken said in a proud voice

Gibbons said nothing and just got up and went away.


	3. Chapter 3

xXx: The Very Next Level

Note: Look I am trying to make this as long as I can but you guys are not helping me a lot right now so here's chapter three

Chapter 3

Drakken's Escape

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon around the prison all the prisoners where in there cells accept for one and that was Drakken he was sitting down eating his meal that they gave him at that prison it was just water and bread nothing classy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the prison walls three large trucks stopped next to the main gate a guard went by next to one of the trucks and talked to the driver

'Sir I need to see some ID' the guard said to the driver

'Shore no problem' the driver said as he pulled for something inside his pocket

The driver pulled out a handgun and shouts the guard right in the eye then he just drove though the front gate a Hugh sound of a crush was hared so they sounded out the alarm the trucks stopped inside the prison they opened up there back doors and a large number of Drakken's henchmen came out and they ran up the saris and they killed every last one of those guards the whole place turned into a blood bath

Drakken saw his chance and made his escape he grabbed his steal tray and whacked one of the guards out cold he then grabs the guard's AK 47 and busts out of the room he was in he then shouts the other one right in the chest seven times

Drakken then ran as fast as he could to the roof tops and he shout two more guards went up the railway he finally got to the roof he fond that he was surrounded by guards and he was out of ammo so he runs up to one of them and punch's him right in the face

He then goes up to other one of the guards and high kicks him in the face and grabs his body and throws it to the other guards and runs across over to the other side and jumps to the other roof top he lands and keeps running to get to the next roof top but he's almost stopped by more guards he jumps up kicks one in the chest and grabs the other one and breaks his neck he then grabs one of the guards sticks and whacks other guard in the face beating him to death

Drakken then runs up to the next roof top and jumps up to it and grabs hold on the edge of the building he then pulls himself up he then saw the chopper that was waiting for him but the S.W.A.T team show up and they start shooting at him but he doges all of there bullets he then grabs one of them and uses him for a human shield he then grabs his gun and kills all of the S.W.A.T members he then breaks the neck of his human shield he then runs up to the chopper and jumps up and grabs hold of the chopper's steal rods he then pulls himself up the chopper and gives them the finger to the guards

The chopper then flew across to the other side of the prison where Drakken's beloved sidekick Shego was being held she was in bad shape after want Kim Possible did to her the doctors said that her condition was bad so over the days they had to operate on her to save her life news about this had shocked Drakken he'd never seen her lay close to death but he knew Shego after all she was a strong woman maybe one of the strongest women Drakken had ever known

The chopper landed next to a large cell with a large steal door Drakken ordered his men to put a small bomb next to the door they slowly placed the bomb and ran quickly to get of the way

KA-BOOM

The large explosion was heard across the prison then could have just opened the door but Drakken thought blowing stuff up was cool

Drakken slowly walked in want he saw almost shocked him he saw Shego laying in bed hooked up to a lot of fancy machines he walked up to her she was very pale she had her eyes closed and she was slowly berthing Drakken looked at her right in the face and said

'Shego if you can hear me I would like to say that I am sorry for what happen to you and I have always cared about you'

'Dr D is that you…' Shego said as she started to wake up

'Yes it's me' he said as he looked at her

'What's been going on?' she asked him as she looked at him with her green eyes

'Oh right come on we're getting out of here' Drakken said as he walked out of there

'Hey Drakken I can't walk yet genius' Shego said as she tried to get up

'Oh great' Drakken said in mad voice

Drakken then had a though he walked back up to her and slowly put his arms around her and carried her

'Dr.Drakken want are you doing?' she asked him

'I carrying you out I know don't say anything but we will forget this ever happened' he said

'Okay good' she said if was not like she was going to care about this anyway

Drakken carried her out to the copper with a smile on his face knowing that he did the right thing


	4. Chapter 4

xXx: The Very Next Level

Note: Sorry about this late Chapter but I was on holiday with no computer so anyway here is Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The New Triple X

It was the late of night as Gibbons and Henry The Student sat down at a near by restaurant trying to deal with there problems

''So what do we do now sir?'' asked Henry

''We're going to find us a new triple x'' Gibbons replied

''So who's it going to be this time sir?'' Henry said

''This time we go outside the box no bikers, stuntmen or ex-soldiers this time we need someone young someone stupid someone who is a risk taker'' Gibbons said with a look on his face that meant he was thinking

''Oh boy where are we going to find that'' Henry said as he put his hand on his head

**Middleton High School **

It was the same old day at the high school as the same the bell rang and the students where happy to get out one of them was Ron Stoppable a nice young man who after his prom was happy with the fact that now he has a girlfriend and that was Kim Possible his best friend since pre-k. So far Ron was happy with his life but he also had a dark side you see Ron felt kind of left out with the fact that he was nothing more than just a sidekick.

''Bye Kim'' he said as he waved his hand to her

''Bye Ron see you tomorrow'' Kim said as she waved her hand back at him and walked away

Ron went on his way to his scoter but his path was cut short by a large Africa-America man he had a large black trench coat on and his face looked burnt

''Mr. Stoppable'' he said

''Yes who are you?'' Ron said nervously

''My name is Gibbons and I am part of a very secret NSIA agency'' Gibbons said as he grabbed Ron by the shoulder

Gibbons and Ron went to the car and they both got in and drove some ware

''Okay what is this about'' Ron said angrily

''Look Mr. Stoppable we need you're help to save the world'' Gibbons said

''But why me?'' Ron asked

''You remember the events that took place on April 8th 2005'' Gibbons continued

''Sure that's when me and Kim stopped Drakken's plan for talking over the world with Diablo's'' Ron said

''Well he's back and he is preparing for war'' Gibbons said with angry look on his face

''How do you know that?'' Ron said with a confused voice

''Well you see he sent in his robots to attack us at our base underneath a small house farm'' Gibbons said

''But why would he do that'' Ron asked

''I don't know but God knows what he's up to'' Gibbons said as he drove the car straight into the highway


	5. Chapter 5

xXx: The Very Next Level

Chapter 5

A Plan to End All Plans

Meanwhile in Drakken's new secret lair in a large snow mountain outside in Alaska Drakken was sitting down at his desk sitting and planning for his newest and most evil plan yet. He was sitting down with lots of bits and peaces of paper and he was drawing up the plan until the door from behind him slide open then Shego walked in with an angry look on her face

''Dr Drakken why in the hell did you pick this fucking lair why could've we gone back to our old lair'' she said in angry voice

Drakken turned around and said

''Well because we need a place where no one will find us a place where we can plan our plans in peace''

Shego looked at him of minute and said nothing because she knew it didn't matter where they where she knew that they where going to loose anyway

Drakken got up from his chair and walked down the hall

''Come Shego walk with me talk with me'' he said as he walked down the hall

''So what's the plan this time Dr.D?'' Shego asked

''Well I am glad you asked you see I know have a new forum of robot technology so powerful enough I can now build a new and improved Diablo army'' Drakken said with smile on his face

''But...'' Shego was cut off before she could finish what she was about to say

''I know Shego I know you think Iam going to use them for that plan again well I am not but I am going to use them for taking over the would but not before going to the target'' Drakken said as we went into a room with a large computer in it he went next to the screen

''Which is what?'' Shego asked again

Drakken then pushed a button then a large pitcher appeared on screen

''The White House'' Drakken said in a loud voice

Shego was shocked she didn't know what to say all she said was

''Well I hate to say this but this time we just might win''

''No Shego this time we will win'' Drakken said in a dark and creepy voice

He then started to laugh evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

xXx: The Very Next Level

Note: Hey look sorry about this late chapter but hey I have a lot on my mind right now and it looks like my story is not going to be finished in time **but** hey I try my best here is Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron's Mission

**Big Daddy's Nightclub **

It had been a long day and Ron was willing to go undercover so as the new triple x he had gotten his fist mission alone without Kim.

Gibbons had sent him to a night club to get some information on what was Drakken's plan so….

Ron's car pulled in from back of the nightclub he got out he was whirring a brown suit he went in though the back door there he met the guy that was going to help him get the info Rob Jackson he was a small white man with dark hair and black eyes he also had an eye patch that covered his right eye

''Hey are you Rob?'' Ron asked as walked up to him

''Yeah are you the new triple x?'' He asked as he looked at him with his one eye

''Yes I am the new triple x'' Ron said proudly

Rob then took Ron to the man he had get the info from

''You see that guy over there that's Jack Hench that's the guy Gibbons thinks solid weapons of mass destruction'' Rob said as he pointed to Jack sitting down on a table by himself with two of his bodyguards

Ron then walked up to Jack's table slowly but he was blocked by his bodyguards

''Sorry Mr.Hench is very busy right now and he wishes not to be disturbed'' one bodyguard said angrily

''That's okay I'll just….'' Ron then grabbed one guard and then head butted him knocking him out cold and then grabbed the guard's gun and then shout him in the head and then he pointed the gun at the other guard's face but threw it at him then he grabbed a chair and hit the guy on the head and broke it on him

Jack then ran out of the club scramming but Ron ran after him but Jack was too fast so Ron then took out a trakwillliezer gun and shout Jack on the head Ron then dragged his body to his car he then slowly picked him up and put him in his trunk

Ron then took out a cell phone and called Gibbons

''Hello Gibbons it's Ron well I would like you to that the mission is accomplished'' Ron said and then he hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

xXx: The Very Next Level

Note: Sorry about the last Chapter being dull and short but hey was not feeling good at the time writing it so here's Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Broken Friendship

That night Gibbons couldn't sleep well for one thing he had, had a bad day. On the other hand he was sleeping in Ron's dad's garage.

Then suddenly his cell phone rang, he woke up from it's sound he reach into his pocket and got it out he then put it next to his ear.

''Hello'' he said quietly

''Hello Gibbons'' said a deep dark voice.

''Who's this?'' Gibbons asked.

''It's me you're old friend Drew'' said the dark voice

''Oh my God it's you why the hell are you calling me at tree o' clock in the morning'' Gibbons shouted angrily

''Cam down now I just want to talk but not by phone, I want to talk to you face to face'' Drakken said.

''Alright where do you want to meet?'' Gibbons asked.

''My old houses outside of town you remember now where that is don't you Gibbons?'' Drakken said in villainous voice.

''Yes I do'' Gibbons said in hard tone of voice.

''Good and come alone'' Drakken said.

''Doesn't it look like I have much of a choice now do I'' Gibbons said

Drakken then smiled

''No you don't Gibbons'' he said as he hung up the phone.

Gibbons then sunk out with a hand gun to his car he got in and drove to the house.

After hours of driving, Gibbons got to the house he sunk in through the back door he moved slowly around the basement he then fond the stairs he went up them straight into the living room.

Suddenly he saw a green glowing hand come at him he quickly turned round but it knocked out his gun.

It was Shego, she then high kicked him right in the face and then she high kicked him in the face then she kicked him in the chest, witch seeded him to a chair right next to Drakken.

''Well, well so glad you could come Gibbons'' Drakken said

''Well I hate to disappoint you Drew'' Gibbons said in hard tone of voice.

''Oh, and don't bother getting up'' Drakken said as he pointed a gun at Gibbons

''Alright what the hell are you up to'' Gibbons said

''Oh, please like you hadn't figured it out by now'' Drakken said

''But then again you weren't always that smart'' Drakken continued

''And you where never ably to see beyond yourself'' Gibbons said

Drakken got up quickly

''Same old Gibbons you know it's sad that I was unable to help you see my vision when we where friends once'' Drakken said as he stared at Gibbons straight in the eyes.

''I was friends with Drew Lipsky not this monster that you have become'' Gibbons said in an angry voice

''Oh don't give me that fucking bullshit, you still believe in freedom and democracy it's dead and you know it'' Drakken said in an angry tone of voice

''Well all I can tell you is that whatever you're planning you're not going to get away with it'' Gibbons said

''I don't know what's more pathetic a man who sits around in his old house alone or a man who thinks his going to stop me'' Drakken said as he walked to the door he then pointed to Shego.

Shego knew that she had to carry Gibbons she knocked him out and then carried him to the car.

''Dr.D I still don't know why we need him'' she said as she carried him

''You'll know Shego, you'll know'' Drakken said as the both of them went out.


End file.
